Destino
by YBoaa
Summary: Isabella Swan es una joven que ha tenido una vida difícil, cuando creyó que sería feliz el destino le jugó una mala pasada, ahora él está solo con un bebé que criar. ExB/TH/AU/OOC. Re-estructuración. Hiatus/momentaneo.


**Disclaimer: Bueno ya saben Crepúsculo y sus derivados son obra y gracia de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los imagino en diferentes situaciones, a veces no tan gratas como la misma novela. En fin! Gracias por leer.**

* * *

¿Ustedes saben como es cielo?, y no me refiero al hermoso firmamento que vemos día a día de un azul tan hermoso que se extiende de norte a sur, de este a oeste por donde lo mires, sino más bien a ese cielo que no podemos ver que es incluso mucho más hermoso del que podemos apreciar. Yo siempre quise saber como era el cielo, ese cielo que nadie, vivo al menos, ha visto. Imaginé que sería como en los relatos que nos contaban las hermanas del orfanato al que fui entregada cuando recién tenía unas horas de nacida y mi madre acababa de morir… Sería un jardín hermoso, lleno de flores; DE TODO TIPO, o en aquel entonces, las pocas que conocía: rosas, margaritas, girasoles, azaleas, petunias… y por su puesto, mis favoritas, los tulipanes.

Pero claro, para ver el cielo tienes que ser una buena persona y, obviamente, estar muerto.

A mis 28 tenía lo que siempre había deseado, un hombre que me amaba, un bebé en camino y una casa con flores de todo tipo, incluidos los tulipanes.

Supongo que la mala suerte me dio alcance cuando era demasiado pequeña para defenderme, mi madre murió, crecí en un orfanato y no es que considere haber caído ahí como mala suerte, al contrario, me alegra haber tenido alguien que se preocupara por mí, y no solo una, ¡sino varias! Pero sin duda perder a tu madre es mala suerte, ¿Qué si no?

Las hermanas de aquel lindo lugar al que fui llevada, me recibieron con los brazos abiertos como lo harían con cualquier otro infante que las necesitara, ¿Qué me hacía diferente a mí de los demás?

NADA.

Simplemente tal vez fue el hecho de que nadie me adoptara. Al parecer ningún padre quería una niña de ondulado cabello color caoba con destellos rojizos, ojos de un profundo chocolate y tez extremadamente clara. No podía culparlos, ¿Por qué lo haría? yo era común y corriente, más corriente que común, al parecer, ¿Qué si tenía hoyuelos?... Si, pero no era encantadora como las demás, le tenía miedo a los desconocidos y yo jamás batee mis largas pestañas para ser aceptada. No tenía ningún talento en particular; no jugaba ningún deporte y mucho menos tocaba algún instrumento, mis únicos amigos eran, sin duda, los personajes de mis libros favoritos. Al principio las princesas, pero con el tiempo fui entendiendo cosas, como que no había reyes (mamá, papá), y yo no era una princesa. Nadie vendría nunca a rescatarme, ciertamente no estaba en peligro (a menos que el brócoli amenazara con comerme a mí en venganza por su familia) no había dragones, ni brujas con libros de hechicería. Todos esos personajes que me había ayudado a crecer fueron desapareciendo con el paso inevitable de los años, al fin y al cabo, solo eran parte de los cuentos de hadas y era ahí donde se iban a quedar por y para siempre.

Por eso ahora estaba feliz, con mi nueva familia, nadie me quitaría esto, NADIE, de eso me iba encargar yo.

Había trabajado con una dulce ancianita y su gata lulú cuando recién había dejado el orfanato, pero desgraciadamente la mala suerte regresó implacable, se llevó a la única persona que había llegado a querer como una madre, la que me había enseñado todo acerca de plantas y su cuidado. Y me quedé en esa enorme casa con lulú. La Sra. Helen me dejó todo lo que poseía. Nunca había tenido hijos y a mí me quiso como a una.

-Espero poder volverla a ver -. Suspiré mientras trasplantaba un tulipán rojo, de una maceta, a la tierra del jardín delantero.- Algún día-. Añadí con una sonrisa al ver el trabajo terminado.

-Algún día ¿Qué?, ¿Por fin dejaras de ser tan cabezota y obedecerás por lo menos al doctor?-. Comentó un despreocupado Edward que estaba observándome desde el marco de la puerta.

-Solo estoy trasplantando un tulipán, algo que no debería entrañar mucho peligro-. Alce una ceja.

- Recuerda lo que dijo el Doctor… En tú estado no debes esforzarte tanto, puede ser peligro para el buen progreso de tu embarazo-. Recitó por sexta vez en el día y apenas eran las once.

-Estoy Embarazada, NO ENFERMA, ¿porque todo el mundo se empeña en atarme a una cama?-. Cruce mis brazos en un gesto universal de testarudez al tiempo que lo observaba con el ceño fruncido.

-Tienes 8 meses de embarazo mi cielo, DEBERÍAS ESTAR EN CAMA-. Excluyendo al "mi cielo" estaba hablando de nuevo el doctor, no el esposo.

-Vale doctor, saque los grilletes, soy su prisionera-. Puse las muñecas juntas y extendí los brazos sobre mi abultado vientre.

-Eres tan graciosa, vamos Sra. Cullen, levántese de ahí-. Él sabía cuanto amaba que utilizara mi nuevo nombre. Se acercó a mí con su habitual andar felino y me puso en pie con la facilidad de la cual presumía su fuerte musculatura. Rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos y me besó de la única manera que él sabía hacer. Una suave mezcla de amor, deseó y pasión. Todo lo que yo sentía por él.

-Te amo…-. Susurré mirándolo directamente a los ojos, esos ojos del color de la esmeralda, tan penetrante, tan puro, tan… ÉL

-Yo te amo mucho más Bella- acarició mi vientre por sobre la fina camiseta de algodón y el producto de nuestro amor pateo levemente, justó donde él había puesto su mano.- Y a ti también Bellita-.

-¿Sigues pensando en ÉL como mujer?-. Pregunté divertida.

-¿Y tú sigues pensado en ELLA como hombre?-. Respondió él a su vez.

-Touché-. Me reí. No habíamos querido saber el sexo del bebé, queríamos que fuera sorpresa. Por supuesto, en la familia se habían cruzado apuestas. Emmett, Jasper y Edward pensaban que era una niña y Alice, Esme y Carlisle me apoyaban, era absurdo pensar que alguien apostaba contra Alice pero ellos se habían arriesgado… y perderían.

-Mi amor voy a llevar el auto al servicio, ¿Si te platique del proverbio alemán?-.

-¿Ese que dice "El diablo esta en los detalles"?-. Pregunté con una sonrisa.

-Sí, ese que también dicen solo llega cuando lo necesitas-.

-Eres de orígenes irlandeses no alemanes…-. Me carcajee, sus abuelos maternos habían venido de Irlanda cuando recién comenzaba la segunda guerra mundial. Él había heredado el singular color de cabello de su abuelo, los hermosos ojos verdes de su abuela y por su puesto, la superstición irlandesa que los caracterizaba.

-Los irlandeses somos los más supersticiosos, eso deberías saberlo-. Me recordó con ternura.

-Créeme… LO SÉ-. Repuse.

-Vale, pasaré por alto eso porque tengo que irme, si llegó antes de las doce me dan una descuento-. Comentó con una sonrisa torcida. Mi favorita. Me dio un suave beso en los labios y atravesó el tramo de jardín que le faltaba para salir a la acera y treparse al reluciente volvo plateado. Me quedé ahí, en el umbral de la puerta, viendo el auto desparecer, rezando una silenciosa oración para que lo cuidaran. Era todo lo que tenía, él y mi bebé, no podría vivir sin él, de eso estaba segura.

Camine hacia las escalera, nuestra habitación se encontraba en el segundo piso, tras un gran tramo de escaleras y un largo pasillo que terminaba en una hermoso ventanal de muchas formas y colores. Un escalofrío me recorrió entera cuando pisé el penúltimo escalón. Un mal presentimiento me embargó. Me toqué el pecho, justo donde se encontraba mi corazón.

-Debo haberme vuelto loca-. Exclame en voz alta y seguí mi camino, tomaría una ducha caliente y relajante para calmar mi ansiedad.

Una vez hube terminado mi ritual de relajamiento, me encamine a la cocina, en la planta baja, para esperar a Edward con una rica comida casera.

Justamente en el penúltimo escalón, un fuerte dolor me atravesó entera, por instinto llevé mis manos a mi vientre para protegerlo. La caída se me hacía inevitable, y muy larga.

Rodé por el largo tramo de 36 escalones, me golpee la cabeza muchas veces, por lo que al llegar al frio mármol de la planta baja apenas estaba consiente. Sin saber muy bien que ocurría, me arrastré hasta el teléfono que estaba a un costado del barandal, justo donde comenzaba la escalera. Jalé el mantel que adornaba la mesita de roble para traer el teléfono hacia mí. Apreté el uno con fuerza, el botón donde estaba grabado el número de Edward.

-¿Bella?- Contestó una voz confundida al otro lado de la línea.

-Edward-. Logre pronunciar antes de hundirme en la inconciencia… muy a lo lejos escuchaba mi nombre con un timbre de pánico que lo hacía sonar desesperado. Pero yo ya no estaba ahí, viaja a través de nubes, llegando por fin a un lago donde flotaba en sus cálidas aguas, pero algo no encajaba, mi vientre estaba plano.

-¿Mi bebé?- Pregunté con angustia. Un leve llanto me hizo voltear y darme cuenta que mi bebé estaba justo a mi lado, sobre una hoja de nenúfar gigante.

Mientras más trataba de moverme hacia él, más se aparataba y me hundía en el agua que se volvía turbia de pronto.

El pitido de maquinas me despertaron de ese inusual sueño. Un Edward desesperado me recibió, no estaba acostumbrada a verlo así, por lo que la visión me dejó sin aliento. Si Edward estaba tan preocupado como para que su semblante se descompusiera al verme no era algo positivo, las cosas estaban mal, muy mal.

-Todo ira bien, te amo, ¿Me oyes?, te amo, saldremos de esto juntos-. Su hermosa voz se rompió al pronunciar lo último. Sin duda, esto estaba muy mal. Pero no pude responderle, la oscuridad regresó y absorbió las pocas energías que me quedaban.

Con un te amo enredado en los labios y la mano a medio camino hacia su mejilla, me desvanecí.

No podía rendirme, NO AHORA. Tenía todo lo que había deseado, hasta más. ¿Qué cosa tan horrible cometí?, la mala suerte regresaba para hacerme pagar. - ¿Pagar qué?- Me repetía una y otra vez. ¿No se había ensañado lo suficiente conmigo?, ¿Qué quería ahora de mí? Edward me necesitaba y mi hijo también. No podía irme, ¡NO AHORA!

No estaba segura de que me pasaría o a donde iría, mi futuro era incierto. Pero de lo que si estaba segura era de que no me rendiría tan fácilmente. PELEARÍA, hasta que no pudiera más, hasta que no tuviera ni la más mínima gota de energía, hasta que fuera imposible seguir peleando.

No me iría sin pelear. No me iría sin pelear. NO ME IRÍA SIN PELEAR. NO.

* * *

**Les prometí que actualizaría esta semana y aquí me tienen! XD Bien un poco tarde, pero aquí estoy! haha Nos leemos. Espero que estén de maravilla, ¡yo no! xD Muerooo ¿Alguien me ayuda con química? T_T**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
